Still scared of ghosts
by sugarandpepper
Summary: Misaki wakes up and hears a ghostly chuckle outside her bedroom door. What will happen? Read to find out. This is my first fanfic, so don't expect much.


**Konnichiwa, minna!**

**This is sugarandpepper. OMG! I'm so excited. This is my first fanfic ever. I have read millions of fanfics at this very site and I finally got the nerve to make an account and actually post my own fanfic. Maid sama is my most favorite anime/manga. So I decided my first fanfic would be a one-shot on Usui and Misaki(aren't they just adorable). I can ramble on day and night, so let's just get to the story.**

**I know it's small but I hope you enjoy my story.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I do not own Kaichou wa maid sama. **

The thunder boomed throughout the large mansion while the lightning illuminated the room in a ghostly way. You could smell the wet mud which was a result of the first showers of the season. In spite of all this a couple was sleeping in the master bedroom sharing the warmth of each other when a particularly loud thunder echoed through the house causing the female to wake up.

Misaki Ayuzawa woke up and rubbed her eyes. She groaned groggily as she woke up and reached for a glass of water kept on her night table. Beside the jug of water and two tumblers were two rings, an engagement ring and a wedding ring to be exact. It had been one and a half years since she had been married to Usui Takumi but their relationship was exactly the same as it was in high school, him always teasing and her constantly blushing. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard a small chuckle come from outside the door. She immediately froze. The hair on her neck stood up on it ends. She face became pale as her breaths became more shallow and faster. She immediately remembered the horror movie she had watched before day before yesterday. She swore it was the same chuckle from the movie. She suddenly remembered Usui sleeping next to her.

"T-Takumi...", she said, her voice coming out a lot weaker and shakier than she expected.

Being the alien he was he could hear her soft voice and woke up rubbing his eyes. He looked at her and immediately straightened, alarmed after looking at her frightened expression.

"What happened Misaki?", he asked his voice full of worry and concern.

Feeling embarrassed having woke him up over such a silly issue, she lied trying to compose her voice, "N-nothing. W-wake me up early tomorrow, will you?",feeling a little better over the fact that Usui was awake.

"Right. You wake me up at 2 am to tell me to wake you up earlier", Usui sarcastically commented looking at the clock "Come on, fess up Misaki. What happened?"

"I-I heard a ch-chuckle coming from the behind the door", she said pointing to the door with shaky hands while staring at her lap with a pale face.

"Oh. It must be the movie we saw day before yesterday?"

Misaki nodded looking at her lap. Suddenly, she felt strong hand grip her waist and he felt being lifted into the air. When she looked up she realized that she was in-between Usui's legs. She could feel Usui's chest touching her back and felt his warmth surround her. Her face turned scarlet, a common phenomenon for her around Usui since high school.

"So…prez is still afraid of ghosts… even after so many years."

"Shut up you perverted outer space alien"

She felt Usui's chest shake as he chuckled silently. They sat in the comfortable silence enjoying each other's presence as the lightning occasionally illuminated the room. Soon Misaki felt sleepy in the warm arms of her husband. Usui, realizing that, slowly eased down and lied down with a sleepy Misaki in his arms.

Then suddenly, breaking the silence, a half asleep Misaki mumbled, "I love you Takumi."

Usui's eyes widened for a millisecond and a gentle smile formed on his lips. She never failed to surprise him, even after so many years. He slowly closed his eyes and whispered in her ears, "I love you too, Misaki."

**Sooo… how was it?**

**Please review. And don't go easy on me just because I am new (don't flame just because I said that). I would love advice over how to improve my story. I am also new around here so I would love someone to advice me over how things run around here. I f you have any advice or complaints do PM me.**

**Arigatou, minna. And don't forget, R&R!**


End file.
